vhlfandomcom-20200213-history
Terence Fong
Despite not being known as a high scoring forward (having never broken the 100 point barrier), Terence Fong's name will often come up in conversations when talking about team players. Having helped the Avangard Havoc, then later the Riga Reign to Championship titles through his several years in the VHL, Terence Fong was always redaily acceptable of whatever was asked of him by the coach, from playing 3rd line minutes as a role player/grinder, to riding shotgun on the top line. Many thought Fong was under-utilized while in Avangard but he accepted his role on the team without so much as a complaint and played there for the majority of his career until subsequently being traded to Riga in his final year, helping them to a Championship title before retiring from the VHL. Terence Fong is noted to be the first Asian player in the league to win a Championship as well as being the first all star player from Hong Kong in the VHL. VHLM Career VHLM S4 Signed to a tryout contract with the Minot Gladiators, Terence Fong played 34 games for Minot, scoring 1 goal and 9 assists in his North American debut. Noted players on the team were Branden Snelheid, Brandon Best and Miroslav Ladic. The Gladiators did not make the playoffs that season. VHL Career VHL S5 - The Training Camp Surprise After being drafted in the 2nd round by the Avangard Havoc, Terence Fong had a tremendous training camp that forced the Havoc to keep him on their VHL roster. Considering that prospects typically spent a year or more in the VHLM, it astounded many people that he was able to make the jump to the pro league so quickly. Fong is noted as one of the few players to make the jump to the VHL without ever having played a full season in the VHLM. Fong had a decent rookie season on a very young Havoc team. He scored 18 goals and had 19 assists for 37 points and was 4th in team shots with 247. The Havoc did not make the playoffs that season. VHL S6 - Under-Utilized Terence Fong started the season on the 2nd line at Avangard but played limited minutes (he had the 2nd lowest minutes played of all forwards on the team. His minutes later decreased when GM Matt Cornell brought in star players Christian Stolzschweiger, Mike Szatkowski and Alex McNeil. Despite all this and rumours stating that Fong was unhappy with his situation and would seek a trade, nothing came about that and Fong reiterated his goal of helping the Havoc become a winning a team by doing whatever was necessary. His sophomore season saw increases in his numbers despite limited ice time and he finished with 21 goals and 26 asissts for 47 points. The Havoc were defeated in the first round playoffs against Helsinki, Fong had only a single goal in the series but also played the fewest minutes on the team of any forward. VHL S7 - The Championship Season Rumours swirled all around Terence Fong during the off-season and there was a general concensus in public media that GM Matt Cornell needed to give Terence Fong more ice time. Despite all this, Fong remained in a Havoc sweater at the start of the season where he again started on the 3rd line and he publicly stated that he was not seeking a trade away from the Havoc despite the limited ice time. Things looked better for this season for Fong though as by the end of the season, Cornell was forced to move Fong up to the top line with Christian Stolzschweiger and Marrko St.Urho whom developed a unique chemistry with Fong on the left wing. The increase in ice time halfway through the season helped Fong finally prove his worth as he scored 31 goals and 39 assists for 70 points. Fong followed that up with 12 points in 10 games in the playoffs good for 3rd in team goals. He also had an astounding championship winning game where he had 3 assists to help the Havoc seal their Championship title. There was significant criticism against Cornell at this time for not having seen the potential in Terence Fong at this time but this was swept under the rug with the elation of their successful playoffs. VHL S8 - The Rebuild After S7, the Havoc went into a rebuild as most of the key players in the previous year left or retired. Still, Terence Fong opted to stick with the club to help nuture the next generation of players. The season was a rough one, despite retaining veteran all-star Christian Stolzschweiger, the Havoc missed out on the playoffs. Terence Fong never once quit on the team through the entire ordeal and lead the team in goals with 36 and 39 assists and was 2nd in team scoring. VHL S9 - The Trade Still with the rebuilding club, but now looked upon as the veteran presence, Terence Fong started on the Havoc club with newly drafted top prospect Jack O`Riley and things were looking up for the duo whom immideatley bonded well and had great chemistry. Fong led the Havoc in scoring through 58 games, scoring 29 goals and 30 assists before the trade deadline. Then as the playoffs approached, one of the Havoc's most loyal players in history, Terence Fong was traded to the Riga Reign for Sebastian Perrin and Riga's 2nd round pick in S11 (Serg Dajibberish). His offensive production continued in Riga where he had 17 points in 16 games and went into the playoffs with his new club. With 7 points in 8 games and 3rd in team goals, Terence Fong reached the VHL finals for the 2nd time but was unable to help Riga seal the victory as they lost in the finals to Alex Gegeny and his Toronto Legion. VHL S10 - The Twilight In his final year in the VHL, Terence Fong set career highs across the board in what could be said was the greatest season of his 5 year career. As the veteran voice in the room and team full of players in their prime including Layken Heidt, Torsten Schwarz, Ace Lightning and Blake Beukeboom. Terence Fong scored a career high 37 goals and 58 assists for 95 points. He followed that up with 10 points in 11 playoff games to help Riga win the Championship, including a tying goal in game 7. Fong praised his teammates and would end his career on a high note. Awards Retirement Transactions Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs Category:Career Statistics Category:International Career